The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor
Name: The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor Director: Rob Cohen Producer: Sean Daniel, James Jacks, Stephen Sommers Writers: Kevin Jarre (story), Lloyd Fonvielle (story), Stephen Sommers (script/story) Narrator: N/A Starring: Brendan Fraser, Jet Li, Luke Ford, Maria Bello, John Hannah, Michelle Yeoh Music: Jerry Goldsmith Editing: Bob Ducsay Distributor: Universal Pictures Released: August 1st, 2008 (USA) Runtime: TBA Country: USA Language: English language, Mandarin Budget: TBA Gross: N/A Preceded by: The Mummy Prequel: The Rise and Fall of Xango's Axe Followed by: The Mummy 4 Tagline: A New Evil Awakens. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor is a 2008-adventure film produced by Universal Pictures, and is the third installment of the studios’ remake Mummy trilogy. Starring the returning actors Brendan Fraser and John Hannah, the film introduces new characters, actors and a completely unique and original change of setting from the prior two films: Ancient and post-World War II China. The mummy villain is a new character, the cursed Chinese Dragon Emperor Qin Shi Huang (played by martial-arts-action star Jet Li) and his army of Terra Cotta warriors imprisoned in eternal slumber. That is, until the aspiring archeologist (and now grown up) Alex O’Connell (played by newcomer Luke Ford, originally portrayed as a child by Freddie Boath) is tricked into resurrecting the ancient tyrant. He has no choice but to enlist the help of his parents Rick (Brendan Fraser) and Evelyn (portrayed by new actress Maria Bello, replacing an unavailable Rachel Weisz) to try and stop the immortal Emperor. Trailers for the film can be viewed here: http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/1808497672/trailer Plot: What follows below in bold Italics is a plot synopsis provided by Rob Cohen, the film’s director replacing series creator Stephen Sommers, on his official blog web site http://www.robcohenthemummy.com: The blockbuster global Mummy franchise takes a spellbinding turn as the action shifts to Asia for the next chapter in the adventure series, The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. Brendan Fraser returns as explorer Rick O’Connell to combat the resurrected Han Emperor (Jet Li) in an epic that races from the catacombs of ancient China high into the frigid Himalayas. Rick is joined in this all-new adventure by son Alex (newcomer Luke Ford), wife Evelyn (Maria Bello) and her brother, Jonathan (John Hannah). And this time, the O’Connells must stop a mummy awoken from a 2,000-year-old curse who threatens to plunge the world into his merciless, unending service. Doomed by a double-crossing sorceress (Michelle Yeoh) to spend eternity in suspended animation, China’s ruthless Dragon Emperor and his 10,000 warriors have laid forgotten for eons, entombed in clay as a vast, silent terra cotta army. But when dashing adventurer Alex O’Connell is tricked into awakening the ruler from eternal slumber, the reckless young archaeologist must seek the help of the only people who know more than he does about taking down the undead: his parents. As the monarch roars back to life, our heroes find his quest for world domination has only intensified over the millennia. Striding the Far East with unimaginable supernatural powers, the Emperor Mummy will rouse his legion as an unstoppable, otherworldly force...unless the O’Connells can stop him first. Now, in The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor, the trademark thrills and visually spectacular action of the Mummy series will be redefined for a new generation. As well as the story provided above, the director and the trailers have revealed such story elements as: * A trek through the Himalayas, in search of the legendary paradise-city Shangri-La * An encounter with the Yeti * A shape shifting Jet Li, who even transforms into a three-headed dragon at one point * A pool of eternal life (possibly the Fountain of Youth?) * An epic battle between two supernatural armies: the Dragon Emperor’s Terra Cotta warriors and an opposing force summoned by a female sorceress (played by Michelle Yeoh), the same witch who cursed Shi Huang as punishment for his cruel sins all those centuries ago * A martial-arts sword duel between Shi Huang and Michelle Yeoh * A female Chinese assassin (played by wwww) who eventually develops a relationship with Alex O’Connell. * An action-chase sequence in Shanghai where the O’Connells pursue the Dragon Emperor (fleeing in a chariot) throughout the streets during a New Years celebration. Overview: Rob Cohen has promised uneasy-yet-excited fans on his Blog site that he will stay true to the adventurous fun and humor of the prior films. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor is currently scheduled for an August 1st 2008 theatrical release. The film is executive produced by James Jacks, Bob Ducsay and Stephen Sommers, the original director of the two former series entries The Mummy (1999 film) and The Mummy Returns. This entry in the franchise is unique for adopting a brand-new story and setting that is conceptually rich with originality from the two first installments, an oddity for both film trilogies and full-blown franchises. A negative review of a draft script for ‘The Mummy 3’ was posted online, and revealed that the film would have a new Chinese mummy. This greatly upset fans of the original films, but after a 7-year-long hiatus the third film finally began to truly pick up steam and gain recognition as a genuine project under new-coming director Rob Cohen. The film stars martial arts celebrities Jet Li (Hero, Fearless, Danny the Dog/Unleashed, The One) and Michelle Yeoh (Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon) as well as Luke Ford, a former controversial writer who critiqued pornography, and Chinese actor Anthony Wong. Reception: Fans: There has been much split-decision between Mummy fans over the recasting of Maria Bello as Evelyn (Evey) O’Connell, a role that had been originally played and made famous by actress Rachel Weisz. A picture of Evelyn on Rob Cohen’s blog page has been met with controversy over Maria Bello’s appearance and worry over whether she can duplicate a British performance worthy of such a renowned actress like Weisz. Indeed, some fans and critics have already jumped to a negative outlook and expectations for the film due to these changes and alterations. Trailer The trailers have revealed that Evelyn still retains an English accent (a prominant worry for fans), and confirms that Qin Shi Huang's army is composed of actual statues reanimated, with the Emperor himself also being a ressurrected statue. Some have expressed dissapointment that the Emperor is technically not a "mummy," as in a decomposed corpse, which contradicts the title and the series' original concept. Legacy: This section has not yet been written. References to Other Films: The Mummy (1999 film) and The Mummy Returns: * Jonathan’s Egyptian-themed nightclub in Shanghai is named IMHOTEP’S. This is an obvious wink-and-nod to fans and a reference to the cursed mummy Imhotep (The Mummy) who starred as the antagonist of the prior two films. Other: * An action scene in Shanghai that is described by Rob Cohen as a ‘chase scene’ sounds very similar to an identically conceived chase scene through the Shanghai streets in the adventure film Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. In that film, Indiana Jones, Short Round and Wilhelmina (Willie) Scott flee from a gang of Chinese crime lords in a car. Trivia: This section has not yet been written.